La leyenda de Daeron y Luinil
by Mithiriel
Summary: Mith is back, back again....¡¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO 3!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^ la aventura romanticona sigue espero k les guste y disculpen las tardanzas^^' ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLEEZ!!!!!!!
1. Capitulo 1:Un extraño sueño

Esta es una historia ambientada a partir de la destrucción del anillo único y el regreso de la mayoría de los elfos, exceptuando a los habitantes del Bosque Negro, a Valinor.  
  
Los personajes del Señor de los Anillos que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, Sólo Arien, Súrion(del apéndice del Señor de los Anillos), Daenor, Luinil, Níniel, Ciryon y Haleth cuyos nombres he sacado del Silmarillion.  
  
Yo solo poseo el argumento y los personajes que he mencionado. Todo lo demás pertenece a Tolkien.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1:Un extraño sueño  
  
  
  
"- Luinil ! mi amor! te dije que te quedaras en Tirion.  
  
- No, no iré a ningun lugar sin ti, Daeron! Te amo!  
  
- Este lugar es muy peligroso y si te ocurriera algo, yo…  
  
-No importa lo que ocura si estoy contigo.  
  
Hacía frío, mucho frío y los hijos de Fëanor les habían abandonado en medio del Helcaraxë.  
  
La pareja se abrazó para cruzar los fríos bloques de hielo.  
  
-Deprisa!-gritó una voz- el bloque se está hundiendo!  
  
-¡Daeron!-gritó la joven elfa al resbalar en el hielo-  
  
-¡Luinil!-gritó él sujetándola a tiempo-.  
  
-Daeron, suéltame o caerás tu también-dijo al ver que él también resbalaba- .  
  
-Si tu caes, yo también caeré, porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.  
  
-¡Daeron!-gritó-  
  
El bloque de hielo se rompió.  
  
El la cogió de la mano, se abrazaron y se hundieron juntos en las frías aguas."  
  
  
  
Lentamente la elfa abrió los ojos.  
  
Se encontraba en una extraña habitación… No…, no estaba en casa…  
  
Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas de hermosos bosques y motivos silvanos.  
  
La luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana.  
  
Arien estaba tan ensismismada con su extraño sueño que olvidó que ya no estaba en Tirion, sino en la corte del rey Thranduil en el Bosque Negro.  
  
Ahora lo recordaba, había llegado la tarde el día anterior. Tenían que arreglar los planes de boda de la hija del Rey Ciryon, Níniel de los Vanyar, su señora, con el hijo del Rey Thranduil para asegurar la prosperidad de los elfos de la Tierra Media.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-¡Dama Arien! -gritó una voz- ¿Se levantó ya? ¡ el rey la espera para el desayuno!  
  
-¡Enseguida bajo! -gritó Arien apresurada-.  
  
Se había quedado dormida y tenía que darse prisa.  
  
Abrió el armario y sacó un bonito vestido de seda verde, bastante sencillo, y se ató su hermoso pelo rizado y rubio con un lazo a juego.  
  
Enseguida estuvo lista.  
  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras, lo más rápido que podía, no quería hacer esperar al Rey…  
  
La escalera de caracol se dividía en dos partes al llegar a un rellano.  
  
La primera llevaba al comedor principal y la segunda a otras recámaras que Arien supuso que eran para los invitados.  
  
Por las prisas no se dio cuenta de que un joven y apuesto elfo estaba subiendo tan apresurado como ella.  
  
Toparon de frente, y si no llega a ser por él, se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo.  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, quietos, en silencio.  
  
Arien quedó fascinada con los ojos del elfo, eran azules, tan azules como el mar en las costas de perlas de Valinor…  
  
Él se quedó tan sorprendido por la belleza exótica de ella, que no se atrevió a decir nada y continuó subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como antes.  
  
Arien aún sorprendida por la aparición del elfo entró en el comedor.  
  
- siéntate por favor…-dijo el Rey- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas mientras tomas el desayuno -dijo mientras hacía una señal a sus sirvientes para que trajeran la comida-.  
  
Primero sobre la boda, la joven Níniel parece muy interesada en conocer a mi hijo, según la carta que trajiste ayer tarde…  
  
- Sí señor -repondió ella-  
  
-¿Señor? ¡ Por favor! -dijo sonriente- ¡Pronto seremos como de la familia!  
  
Tengo entendido que eres la hija adoptiva del Rey y la ama de llaves de la princesa…  
  
Y si tu señora y mi hijo se casan, te traerá consigo aquí para que te quedes a trabajar en la corte, supongo -dijo el Rey-.  
  
-¿Entonces el príncipe accede? -preguntó, pues aún no lo había visto-  
  
-Llegó esta mañana temprano, estaba muy cansado del viaje del que volvía con un amigo, y cuando le empecé a explicar no quiso hablar del tema…  
  
Esta noche celebraremos una fiesta en honor a su llegada y podremos empezar a hacer los preparativos, seguro que después con más calma no protestará.  
  
Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora debo decirte que nos gustaría aprender todo lo que podamos de los elfos de Valinor: Vuestras costumbres, gastronomía, aficiones…  
  
Dicen que son grandes orfebres…  
  
El rey seguía hablando pero Arien no podía escucharle.  
  
Jamás se había planteado qué haría ella después de la boda.  
  
Ella no tenía a nadie.  
  
Cuando era un bebé su padre murió y su madre,Haleth, la cuidó lo mejor que pudo, aunque tiempo después murió de tristeza, dejándola huérfana siendo una niña. Antes de morir, la entregó al Rey Ciryon pidiendo que la cuidara.  
  
El rey accedió a su última voluntad, pues la familia de la madre de Arien le era muy apreciada.  
  
La crió y la educó para convertirse en la compañera de juegos de su única hija, Níniel.  
  
Cuando creció, el Rey, le ofreció el trabajo de ama de llaves de la princesa.  
  
Arien se encargaba de supervisar todas las cosas de la princesa, desde sus vestidos a la limpieza de su habitación.  
  
Por supuesto que Níniel tenía más doncellas, pero el Rey prefería que Arien se encargara de todo.  
  
Cosa que Arien accedió encantada, la princesa era casi como una hermana y ella la conocía mejor que nadie.  
  
A pesar de que el Rey la acogió con hospitalidad, nunca la trató como una hija ni la reconoció como tal.  
  
Y el reciente y extraño sueño la tenía cautivada…  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Palabras quenya:  
  
Arien significa "Margarita"  
  
Níniel significa "doncella de las Lágrimas"  
  
Espero que les haya provocado interés y la sigan leyendo ^^ P.  
  
Aunque todas las ideas que se hayan hecho hoy del fic cambiarán por completo con el próximo capitulo.  
  
Y es que esta historia NO ES LO QUE PARECE ^^ o no parece lo que es... (@-@ - Como quieran -)  
  
Bueno es un poco difícil de empezar, hacía bastante tiempo que esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza aunque no me había decidido a empezarla.  
  
Promete ser extremadamente romántica ^^ UU  
  
Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews!!!!( y si no les gusta, me digan porqué. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cambios ^^) 


	2. Capitulo 2: El Encuentro

****

Capitulo 2: El Encuentro  


Arien bajó de las nubes, el Rey le había hecho otra una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está tu acompañante...?¿Cómo se llamaba... ¡ah, sí Súrion!

Llevo toda la mañana buscándole, mis consejeros le necesitan…

-¿Súrion?

Arien se había olvidado por completo de él. Era el Capitán de la guardia real, y su mejor amigo.

Cuando se enteró de que Arien tenia que ir a la Tierra Media, no quiso perderse la aventura.

-¿Me llamaba su majestad? –Preguntó Súrion con una sonrisa, que acababa de entrar en el comedor-.

Súrion, no era un elfo como los demás, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro en vez de rubio, y sus ojos eran de color caramelo, no parecía un elfo de los Vanyar. 

Iba vestido como todos los días, con su traje de la guardia verde y crema, que acentuaba su atlético cuerpo y su arco "_tyelcalúva_"* con el escudo real; la Mindon Eldaliéva, la torre más alta de Tirion y el árbol blanco, el Galathilion.

Pero lo que más destacaba de él a primera vista, era que tenía el pelo corto, un poco puntiagudo, con una fina diadema de oro.

Era de familia noble, muy cercana al Rey y a la corte. De ahí que Arien y él se conocieran. Desde que llegó a palacio, se habían hecho inseparables.

-¡_Alassi arë*_, Arien! ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del Rey- Te perdiste mi exploración en los jardines de palacio…-Súrion parecía encantado con aquél lugar- Había unas plantas preciosas, ¡nunca había visto unas iguales!

-Súrion, te buscaba…-dijo divertido el Rey por la alegría de Súrion- Mis consejeros te necesitan, debes ir a la reunión, los encontrarás en la habitación que está al lado de la sala de armas. Creo que ya conoces bien todo el palacio…

-¡Ah! Arien! Ya nos veremos después –dijo mientras se marchaba apresurado -.

Arien se quedó con Thranduil toda la mañana.

Hablaron de toda clase de temas mientras paseaban por los amplios jardines de palacio.

Pero ella sólo pensaba en una cosa, de quién podían ser aquellos ojos azules que la tenían cautivada.

El Rey le preguntó sobre los Valar, y si los Vanyar mantenían muchas relaciones con ellos.

Arien le contó que los Valar no acostumbran a interrumpir sus vidas. Pero se reunían con los más sabios y todos los años celebraban las épocas de floración con ellos, aunque a ella no le estaba permitido asistir. Le contó que una vez encontró a dos de los Valar.

Arien le mostró orgullosa su regalo mientras recordaba aquel día…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Todo ocurrió en una tarde de verano, cuando Arien era una niña elfa que acababa de quedarse huérfana.

Ella y Súrion estaban jugando con la princesa en uno de los hermosos patios que había detrás de la Mindon. Se escondieron en la parte norte, cerca de los límites que mezclaban el patio con un frondoso bosque. 

Arien se internó en el bosque, siguiendo el claro de los árboles.

Escuchó un ruido tras ella, y miró atrás pero Súrion ya no estaba con ella.

Sintió miedo y quiso volver pero una fuerza curiosa la empujaba hacia delante.

Llegó al claro y avanzó un poco más.

Estaban allí. Aulë y Nienna estaban conversando, sentados en el suelo del bosque, delante un hermoso fuego que resplandecía con luz de hermosos colores.

-Arien te esperábamos –dijo amablemente Aulë- Acércate, no tengas miedo.

Arien temblaba, pero se acercó.

-Estuvimos pensando en ti –dijo Nienna- te estás portando muy bien. Eres una niña elfa muy buena.

-Tenemos una cosa para ti

Nienna sacó una pequeña pulsera.

-Es para ti –dijo la Vala-

-¿Es un amuleto de la suerte? –preguntó curiosa la pequeña-

-Más o menos –dijo Nienna sonriente- la engarzó Aulë sólo para ti.

Arien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Gracias –dijo tímida- Tiene una piedra muy bonita…

-No es una simple piedra, la encontré en el corazón del gran hielo. Llévala siempre contigo, Arien.

-vale

-Ahora puedes irte, tus amigos te esperan.

-¡Adiós! –dijo la niña despidiéndose con la mano mientras volvía a jugar con sus amigos- 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"¡De eso hace ya más de 1500 años!"- pensó-

Mientras alguien se acercó a Thranduil.

-Su majestad, Debe atender una visita.

Arien se quedó sorprendida.

Un joven enano de la Montaña Solitaria, engalanado con su mejor traje, esperaba impaciente al Señor del Bosque Negro. 

"¿Qué extraña criatura?" –pensó Arien- "me preguntó que será"

Arien nunca había visto un enano.

-Enseguida voy. Discúlpame, lady Arien.

Arien despidió al Rey con una reverencia y se dirigió a su habitación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Escuchó el suave y melódico repicar de las campanas del comedor principal.

La elfa salió de su habitación y se fue a la cocina.

"La servidumbre no acostumbra a comer con la realeza y esta vez tampoco iban a hacer una excepción." -pensó la elfa-

Arien entró en la cocina guiada por el suave aroma a frutas.

Allí sólo había un grupo de cocineros atareados. El jefe de ellos se acercó a Arien.

-¿Es usted lady Arien? El Señor la espera en el salón principal…

Arien no podía creerlo. La estaban tratando como una princesa.

Hablaba de los hechos de la alta sociedad y incluso comería en el salón principal…parecía un sueño, pero era real.

Incluso la llamaban lady Arien…Por poco a la elfa se le escapa una sonrisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Entró al salón radiante de felicidad.

Un murmullo de voces desconocidas llenaba con un ambiente risueño el banquete.

El Rey se levantó y se hizo silencio.

-Arien, querida, siéntate con nosotros.

Arien se deslizó tímidamente entre la multitud.

Buscaba a Súrion con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

Todos empezaron a comer los dulces platos que habían preparado para la ocasión.

-Disculpe que le interrumpa, mi señor. Pero ¿Dónde está Súrion?

-Terminó y se marchó con mi hijo y su amigo de la Montaña Solitaria. 

Me dijo que te diera esto. –dijo el Rey dándole una nota-

"Encontré un rincón secreto en los jardines, cerca de la fuente del cisne de plata. Te espero allí antes de la puesta del sol. Súrion" 

Arien sonrió. Súrion siempre tenía prisa porque quería hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

Thranduil comentó algunos detalles sobre el banquete de esta noche.

Y le dijo a Arien que tenía un vestido especial preparado para ella y que sus sirvientas se encargarían de que pareciese una gran princesa.

Arien se sonrojó. El Rey estaba siendo muy generoso con ella, incluso sabiendo que ella era sólo una sirvienta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, no podía reconocerse ni ella misma.

Thranduil le había traído un hermoso vestido de un pálido azul, dulce y suave como una nube.

Los primeros mechones dorados estaban recogidos para atrás con un hermoso lazo y el resto de su larga melena le caía armoniosamente sobre los hombros. Dándole un aire fresco y divertido.

Era la hora de su encuentro con Súrion.

Se apresuró en bajar las escaleras, pues ya había llegado tarde una vez ese día.

Se acercó a un gran árbol que estaba cerca de la fuente, detrás de este podía ver la silueta de Súrion.

-¡Hola Súrion! ¡Por fin te encuentro! –Arien tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él que se apresuró a contarle todo a gran velocidad-

Parecía que habías desaparecido todo el día y yo tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Primero tuve un sueño extrañísimo sobre una pareja de elfos que moría en el hielo…

"Qué extraño, yo también soñé lo mismo" –pensó alguien que estaba detrás del árbol-

Luego me topé con un joven en la escalera y por poco nos matamos…

Supongo que era un sirviente, ¡a esas horas! Pero tenía unos ojos azules tan lindos…

-¡Arien!-dijo el elfo casi sin aliento-¡Siento haberte hecho esperar! 

-¡Súrion! –exclamó sorprendida- ¿entonces con quién estuve hablando todo el tiempo?

-Conmigo –repondió una voz detrás del árbol-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

tyelcalúva = arco rápido

Mindon Eldaliéva = Torre + alta de Tirion(ciudad de los elfos en Valinor)

Galathilion = árbol q hizo Yavanna(una valier) a los elfos a imagen del Telperion.

Aulë = Uno de los Valar y de los Aratar. Herrero y maestro de artesanías.

Nienna = Una de las Valier, de los Aratar. Señora de la piedad y el duelo. 

Alassi arë = Buenos días

Uff! Creo que pararé aquí… Cuando una empieza a escribir, no puede parar…^^P

Espero que les haya gustado… y me dejen reviews!!!!

¿Quién será el elfo con el que ha estado hablando Arien??? Se sabrá en el próximo…(ji,ji…)

Todas las dudas se irán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia…


	3. Capitulo 3: el baile

**__**

La leyenda de Daeron y Luinil

Capitulo 3: El baile

Un ligero color rojizo subió en las mejillas de Arien mientras se quedaba petrificada al ver al joven que se dejó descubrir de detrás del árbol.

Era él.

El mismo joven con quién se había encontrado en la escalera.

El elfo pareció ruborizarse al verla y no dijo nada.

En ese momento Súrion se disculpó.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar. Legolas, Arien -dijo mientras les hacía una cómica reverencia-.

Los tres no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Legolas, Súrion y Arien estuvieron un buen rato charlando y riendo como si de viejos amigos se tratase.

Luego Súrion empezó a contarle las aventuras de él y Arien cuando eran pequeños y jugaban en los jardines de Valinor.

Arien se sintió avergonzada cuando Súrion contó el incidente con el pastel de su último cumpleaños.

Legolas y Arien no pudieron contener las risas.

Parecían llevarse muy bien, aunque no habían hablado mucho.

Legolas parecía un poco tímido y reservado pero Súrion con su alegría habitual rompía todos los esquemas y creaba un ambiente divertido y confidencial.

- "Esta elfa es completamente diferente a todas las que conozco. Es especial" -pensó Legolas mientras se reía con ella.

A Arien le apasionaron todas las aventuras y leyendas de la Tierra media. Nunca había oído hablar de Dragones, tesoros, anillos de poder y todas las grandes hazañas en las que se vio involucrado su nuevo amigo.

Súrion contó qué había oído que en la tierra media había grandes arqueros.

Legolas les dijo que por estas cercanías los mejores arqueros eran el Rey y él mismo.

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! -dijo Súrion- Juraría que Arien es capaz de vencerte con los ojos cerrados!

-¡Súrion! -gritó Arien sorprendida y ruborizada a la vez-

-¿de veras? -preguntó Legolas que parecía muy interesado-

-Sí -repondió Súrion que hizo caso omiso de las miradas de desaprobación de Arien- Si ella trabajara en la guardia sería mejor soldado que muchos elfos de Valinor. Es la mejor arquera del reino. Todo el mundo lo sabe. El mismo rey Ciryon en persona le enseñó…

Legolas iba asintiendo todo lo que Súrion iba diciendo y parecía interesarle cada vez más.

-Súrion, creo que ya basta -dijo Arien un tanto molesta-

-Pero… si no dije nada malo…

-Súrion tiene razón -dijo Legolas- La verdad es que me 

gustaría medir tus habilidades en una prueba de tiro…¿Qué te parece?

Arien se sorprendió mucho con eso pero lentamente asintió.

-¿Qué te parece mañana a las diez? Te esperaré aquí.

-¿vendrá Súrion también?

-Si ese es tu deseo. Que así sea. Ahora debo irme… ya nos veremos mañana. Tengo unos asuntos que atender. Disculpadme.

-Por supuesto -dijo Súrion- 

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que no vendrías sólo? -dijo ella un poco enojada cuando Legolas ya se había ido-

-Creí que no te importaría… 

Entonces escucharon un hermoso repicar de campanas que anunciaba la tan esperada cena de bienvenida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Entre el agradable sonido de todos los elfos disfrutando de la velada y los famosos músicos de la corte, Arien se sentía como una princesa. Era una lástima que a la mañana siguiente emprendieran el camino de vuelta.

El Rey Thranduil estaba preocupado debido a lo tarde que llegaba su hijo. Sabía que no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, pero confiaba en que tarde o temprano se presentaría.

Y allí estaba. Todos los comensales se levantaron para hacer la tradicional reverencia.

Ese elfo era casi igual que Legolas pero no iba con ropas humildes, sino que parecía un autentico rey. Uno de esos de las grandes celebraciones que se hacían en palacio y a las que nunca había podido ir.

El joven príncipe se acercó para sentarse cerca de Arien y Súrion.

Arien se puso aún más roja que antes. Había cometido un grave error. ¡El príncipe era Legolas!. Y ella no lo había tratado con suficiente respeto.

-Disculpe, su majestad pero antes Súrion no me había dicho que vos erais el príncipe. Y siento no haberle tratado con todos mis respetos.

Súrion se desternilló de risa y Legolas también.

-No me gusta que me traten como un príncipe.

-Legolas tiene razón, si él lo huviera querido te lo huviera dicho, no?-dijo mientras le daba un alegre codazo-

El príncipe asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante el rey se levantó.

Inmediatamente todo el salón quedó en silencio.

-Como todos saben, -dijo esbozando una sonrisa- ya soy muy mayor…-la sala estalló en risas, era una de las gracias favoritas del rey- y estoy cansado de tantos ajetreos. Y como todos saben Legolas es mi sucesor y la esperanza de todos los elfos que habitan aún en la Tierra Media…

Legolas se va a casar.

Una oleada de expectación se levantó en la sala.

La cara de Legolas cambió de golpe.

Una vez que la multitud se calmó, el rey prosiguió su discurso.

-Para unificar nuestros linajes, el rey Ciryon de Tirion y yo mismo decidimos arreglar el enlace.

Mañana mismo, el príncipe y los dos enviados de Valinor partirán hacia Tirion para terminar los preparativos y para que Legolas conozca a su prometida.

La multitud parecía estar muy emocionada.

-Cuando Legolas vuelva con su mujer, él reinará en el Bosque y se convertirá en el señor Supremo de los elfos.

De lo cual me siento muy orgulloso.

¡Dicho todo esto, que continúe la fiesta!

Después del discurso del rey todos los invitados aplaudieron efusivamente y se acercaron a la sala de baile que el mismo Legolas debía abrir.

El señor de los elfos silvanos se acercó a Legolas y le dijo al oído:

-Tranquilo, hijo, todo saldrá bien. Eres su mayor esperanza -dijo mirando a sus súbditos- piénsalo hijo…

Legolas asintió lentamente pero sin muchas ganas. Ése era su deber.

Súrion se acercó corriendo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Legolas! A qué esperas! Tu eres el anfitrión del baile… -dicho eso le lanzó un guinyo pícaro y le dio otro empujón- venga…

Sin darse cuenta Legolas se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile, estaba desconcertado. Las cosas pasaban muy lentamente.

Podía ver como la multitud de invitados esperaban ansiosos a que Legolas escogiera su pareja para inaugurar el baile.

Sin apenas pensarlo, se encontraba rodeado de numerosas elfas que ni siquiera conocía. Miró hacia el fondo.

¡Arien!, estaba allí, sola.

No cabeceó ni una sola vez y se acercó a ella.

Una sensación muy extraña, una especie de escalofrío recorrió su espalda al estar cara a cara con la vanyar.

Arien, se sentía también extraña y confundida, no podía fijarse en él, ella no debía…

Pero sus ojos azules como las hermosas playas de su tierra, cristalinos como las fuentes de plata de los jardines de Lorien… Y esa sensación, esos ojos le resultaban tan familiares…¿pero dónde? No lo sabía. Los había visto brillar así en otro lugar. Pero no podía recordarlo.

-Qui…quieres ser mi pareja esta noche, Arien?- preguntó él algo timido-

-No podría rechazártelo su majestad… -dijo ella en un tono cómico-

Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando? Hacia prácticamente nada que se conocían y no podían dejar de bromear.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=::=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=: 

Finnnnnnnnn!!!!!! 

Espero k les este gustando este fic ^^UU

Aunk este capitulo no es muy emocionante tendrán k agarrarse a la pantalla para el proximo jajajja ya verán pobrecitos todos!

^___________^

Este Capitulo se lo dedico a John Bonata k me animó a continuarlo pues como algunos ya saben, tengo ultimamente esto de escribir algo abandonado… : (

(Umi, elanta, Cari, Nariko etc prometo terminar de leerme los fics cuanto pueda)

Hasta el próximo !! : ))


End file.
